MAGIC NECKLACE
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: "Hyung suka Joongie yang mana?" Jika Yunho membayangkan Jaejoong menjadi namja dewasa sambil memegang bandul kalung dari batu savir. [ "Sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan bisa saja terjadi" ]/ "Hum..Omo! Hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Joongie membesar?"/ YunJae/little Joongie/Yaoi/BL/MAGIC/ ff special brithday for me by Shella. Oneshoot/END.


2 November 2013 pukul 22:17

Tittle: MAGIC NECKLACE

Genre: YAOI

Author: Shella Rizal a.k.a Park Sooji

Cast: Yunjae and other

Length: ONESHOOT

Rating: family-romance-fluffy-friendship-fantasy

**WARNING: BOY x BOY! Yg ga suka YAOI mending cabut aja dari sini, cos author Cinta damai~**

*kibar2 kutang Jae umma*

* * *

**Giaaa~**

**This is your request :***

**And this is your birthday's present~**

Enjoy^^

* * *

"Hyung suka Joongie yang mana?"

.

.

.

"Hoaahhmmh~"

Sesosok namja tampan itu tampak menguap lebar seraya merentangkan kedua lengannya.

Ia berdecak dan mengusap wajah tampannya lalu beranjak bangun dari ranjang.

Mengacuhkan bantal dan selimut yang berantakan di sana.

Ah, ia bisa merapikannya nanti.

TAP TAP TAP.

Yunho berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Namja tampan itu mencuci wajahnya, kemudian ia memakai kaus tanpa lengannya yang berwarna putih.

Dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

KLEP.

Pintu kulkas itu tertutup.

Yunho mengambil sebotol susu segar dari pintu kulkas dan meneguknya langsung dari dalam botol.

Ia tidak membutuhkan gelas.

Toh hanya ada dirinya di apertemen mewah ini.

Namja tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan memutuskan untuk menonton televisi saja hari ini.

Sesekali ia menendang pakaian kotornya yang berserakan di lantai dan sofa.

Uh, bahkan ada dua-tiga kaleng minuman beserta bungkusan snack di atas hambal.

Lelaki bernama Jung Yunho ini sangat tampan.

Tapi sayang ia jorok.

TING TONG!

Yunho menaikkan alisnya mendengar suara bel pintu apertemennya.

Aish.

Siapa yang berani-beraninya datang sepagi ini eoh?

Namja tampan itu berjalan dengan malas-malasan membuka pintu.

Dan saat pintu platinum itu terbuka, Yunho terkejut.

"YAH! Pria seperti apa yang baru bangun jam satu siang seperti ini eoh?!"

Yunho mendesah pendek.

"Bagiku ini masih pagi, Umma"

Yeoja bermata kucing itu mendecakkan lidahnya.

Ia menepuk kepala putra tunggalnya kesal.

"Hum, tumben sekali Umma mengunjungiku, ada apa?"

"Umma dan Appa akan tinggal bersama nenekmu di Jepang sampai tiga bulan ke depan, kau tahu nenekmu itu terlalu cerewet karena penyakit rematiknya"

"Oh, jadi Umma ingin pamit, begitu?"

"Yah, sekaligus menitipkan Jaejoongie disini"

Eoh?

Yunho mengerjapkan kedua mata musangnya.

Keybum bergeser sedikit dan memperlihatkan sosok mungil yang sejak tadi tertutupi olehnya.

Sesosok namja berwajah cantik dengan kedua mata besarnya yang bulat.

Bibir cherry-nya yang menggemaskan dan rambut hitam legamnya yang mempesona.

Yunho membulatkan mulutnya.

"Siapa anak ini?! Jangan katakan kalau ia adik kandungku yang Umma sembunyikan!" Pekik Yunho histeris.

"Tidak sopan!" Ketus Keybum seraya memukul keras kepala Yunho.

Ish.

Namja tampan itu mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, dia anak teman Umma yang dititipkan di rumah untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, orang tuanya sedang mengembangkan bisnis di luar negeri"

"Oh, kenapa Umma tidak membawanya ke Jepang saja?"

"Tidak bisa, Jung Yunho, ia bersekolah di sini, ia bahkan menolak untuk mengikuti kedua orang tuanya karena ia menyukai sekolahnya"

"Kelas berapa dia, Umma?"

"Baru saja naik kelas tiga sekolah dasar"

Oh.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk paham.

Yeoja bermata kucing itu segera melepaskan genggaman jemarinya pada jemari mungil milik Jaejoong.

Kemudian ia berlutut di hadapan namja cantik itu.

"Jaejoongie tinggal bersama Yunnie Hyung ne? Ahjumma pergi sekarang. Gwenchana?"

"Ung~! Gwenchana~!"

Key terkekeh kecil.

Ia mengecup gemas dahi namja cantik itu dan mengusap sayang rambut hitamnya.

Yeoja cantik itu berdiri dan memicing kepada Yunho.

"Dengar, Jung Yunho, sekali saja kau membuatnya menangis maka tamat riwayatmu!" Desisnya tajam.

Yunho bergidik.

Ia segera mengangguk dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya.

Keybum merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut dan berjalan meninggalkan gedung apertemen tersebut.

Mengacuhkan Yunho yang kini terdiam menatap kedua mata besar bocah cantik yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hyung, sampai kapan kau akan bengong seperti itu? Air liurmu menetes" Ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

M-mwo?

Yunho terkejut.

Ia refleks mengusap sudut bibirnya yang kering.

Memicing tajam pada Jaejoong yang kini terkikik geli.

Namja tampan itu menaikkan alisnya.

Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau ternyata bocah berperawakan peri ini ternyata adalah setan cilik.

"Hyung, kau tidak tahu ya kalau Joongie lelah? Joongie ingin masuk!" Erang Jaejoong kemudian.

Yunho hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya.

Ia berdehem dan mengangguk pelan.

Membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Jaejoong bisa memasuki rumahnya.

"Iuh! Apertemennya bau sekali!" Gerutu Jaejoong jijik.

Yunho memicing pada bocah cilik itu.

Jaejoong menutup hidungnya lucu.

Ia berjengit seraya menjinjitkan kakinya memasuki ruang apertemen.

"Sampah dimana-mana! Pakaian kotor! Bau! Yah Hyung~! Kenapa kau sangat jorok?! Pantas saja kau tidak memiliki kekasih!"

"M-mwo?! Yah! Kau ini masih bocah! Apa kau sadar ucapan apa yang keluar dari mulutmu itu eoh?!"

"Joongie sudah besar, Hyung! Bukan lagi bayi yang hanya bisa minum susu! Hyung jelek!"

Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya.

Menatap tidak percaya Jaejoong yang berjengit kesal padanya.

Omo.

Bocah ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Namja tampan itu menggeleng pelan seraya mendekati Jaejoong.

"ANDWAE~! Jangan dekat-dekat~! Hyung bau~!" Jerit Jaejoong panik.

Yunho terdiam.

Namja tampan itu merasakan punggung dan pinggangnya pegal.

Nafasnya tersengal.

Demi Neptunus, ia baru saja membersihkan apertemennya yang luas itu.

Kau dengar itu?

Membersihkan!

Setelah lebih dari dua tahun ia tinggal di tempat ini dan baru membersihkannya tiga kali terhitung hari ini.

"Jjaangg~ Susu hangat untuk Yunnie Hyung~"

Yunho yang sedang bersandar pada sofa menolehkan wajahnya.

Memandang Jaejoong mungil yang berjalan ke arahnya seraya membawa segelas susu hangat.

Hmp.

Yunho menarik senyumnya.

Bocah ini baik juga. Pikirnya.

"Ah, tapi kan Hyung sudah dewasa, tidak boleh minum susu lagi. Kalau begitu susunya buat Joongie saja~" Ujar Jaejoong kemudian.

Apa?

Yunho membesarkan matanya melihat susu segar itu diteguk lahap oleh Jaejoong.

Membuat bibir cherry-nya yang merah berlepotan susu putih.

Aish.

Namja tampan itu ingin sekali menjitak kepala bocah itu sekarang juga.

Bagaimana bisa Ummanya meninggalkan namja seperti ini padanya?

Cerewet, menyebalkan, berisik, aish, ia bahkan bertingkah seperti ahjumma-ahjumma penjual sayur di pasar.

"Hyung, Joongie mau mandi"

"Mandi saja sendiri"

"Joongie tidak bisa mandi tanpa sabun wangi kesukaan Joongie, Hyung!"

"Pakai saja sabun Hyung"

"SABUN HYUNG?!"

Yunho mendesah pendek.

Tidak bisakah bocah itu bereaksi biasa saja?

Seakan-akan sabunnya adalah hal yang paling menjijikkan di dunia ini.

Dasar bocah.

"Yasudah! Kita beli sabunmu!"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

Ia segera berlari membongkar koper mungilnya yang berwarna merah dan mengambil permen Lollipop rasa jeruknya.

Kemudian ia mengambil jaket hijau bertopi bulu miliknya.

"Astaga" Keluh Yunho memijat pelipisnya.

Jaejoong mengambil jaket milik Yunho yang tersampir di atas sofa.

Ia memberikan benda itu kepada Yunho dan berlari membuka pintu apertemen.

Membuat Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan berharap Jaejoong tidak akan bertingkah aneh selama berbelanja nanti.

"Hyung, nanti kita beli pewangi mobil ne? Mobil Hyung-"

"Mobilku bau, aku sudah tahu maksudmu"

Jaejoong terkikik.

Ia memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan susah payah.

Tapi yang ada hanya terdengar suara berisik dan penampakan bibir ranumnya yang mempout kesal.

Yunho yang melihat itu tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Yah, bocah tetaplah bocah aniya?

"Sini, Hyung pakaikan"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya.

Memandang Yunho yang mendekat dan memasukkan ujung sabuk pengaman tersebut ke dalam tempatnya hingga membuat bunyi tabrakan yang kontras.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan mengecup gemas pipi Yunho.

"Gomawo Hyung~" Cengirnya lebar.

DEG.

Yunho tertegun.

Menatap Jaejoong yang kini menjilati permen bundarnya.

Huh.

Yunho balas tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut hitam namja mungil itu.

Ia lucu juga. Pikir Yunho.

Yah, tapi lebih banyak menyebalkannya dari pada lucu. Gumamnya lagi.

Namja tampan itu berhenti di bagian bagasi mobilnya.

Menghitung plastik belanjaan keduanya.

Ia baru saja akan memasukkan barang-barang itu ke dalam mobil, tapi Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu memekik dan berlari menjauhi Yunho.

"YAH! Jaejoongie~! Kau mau kemana?!" Pekik Yunho panik.

Ia segera mencengkram erat tiga plastik besar belanjaan itu dan berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang menghilang di balik belokan gang sempit.

Astaga, Ummanya bisa mengirimkannya ke neraka kalau sampai anak itu menghilang!

"Jaejoong!" Teriak Yunho lantang.

Namja tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya setelah berhasil keluar dari gang sempit itu.

Ia mendekati sosok mungil yang memakai jaket bertopi bulunya.

Namja cantik itu berdiri di depan sebuah kedai kecil.

Yunho bisa melihat berbagai barang unik yang terhampar di atas karpet.

Tampak seorang wanita berpakaian seperti hippie yang duduk di antara benda-benda itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan, berminat dengan barang-barang ini?" Tanya wanita tersebut.

Eh?

Yunho hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Ia merasa sedikit takut pada wanita ini dan barang-barang yang dijualnya.

Namja tampan itu menoleh pada Jaejoong yang baru saja akan diajaknya untuk segera pulang.

Tapi Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju bagian pernak-pernik aneh yang menarik perhatiannya.

Hm.

Terlihat jelas kalau ia tidak ingin pergi ani?

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat-lihat dulu" Gumam Yunho kemudian.

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Hyung! Joongie boleh beli boneka ini?"

Yunho menoleh, memandang Jaejoong yang sudah memeluk sebuah boneka gajah yang lucu.

Tampak sedikit usang.

"Yah, ambil saja" Ujar Yunho pelan.

Mereka bisa mencucinya nanti, pikir Yunho.

Namja cantik itu memekik senang.

Ia kembali melirik-lirik benda lainnya.

"Kalung yang cantik" Ungkap Yunho seraya menyentuh sebuah kalung bertali perak yang memiliki batu safir berwarna merah pada bagian bandulnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum.

Ia menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau memiliki penglihatan yang cukup bagus, ternyata" Ujarnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Berapa harganya?"

"Kau yakin ingin membelinya?"

"Tentu saja, kalung ini dijual kan?"

Wanita itu tertawa.

Ia mengangguk dan membungkus kalung berbandul safir itu.

"Tentu saja, aku hanya ingin kau tidak membayangkan sesuatu seraya memegang kalung ini. Karena sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan bisa saja terjadi" Ujarnya.

Eoh?

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya.

Namja tampan itu hanya balas tersenyum kecil dan menyerahkan uangnya kepada wanita tersebut.

Kemudian ia mengambil bungkusan kalung itu dan mengajak Jaejoong pergi menjauh.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasangkan sabuk pengamannya.

Kemudian ia duduk di kursi kemudi seraya mengeluarkan benda yang dibelinya barusan.

Jaejoong tampak tidak tertarik, namja mungil itu lebih memilih untuk bersenandung seraya memainkan belalai gajah barunya.

Yunho membuka bungkusan kalungnya dan segera mengenakan benda itu.

Kemudian ia melirik bayangan lehernya melalui spion tengah.

Hm.

Tidak buruk.

Yunho tersenyum kecil dan segera melajukan mobil mewah tersebut.

CKLEK!

Pintu apertemen terbuka kasar oleh Jaejoong ketika mereka sampai.

Namja cantik itu segera berlari kencang dan menuju kamar Yunho.

Ia melempar boneka gajah dan jaketnya di atas ranjang.

Lalu ia berlari membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"AAAHHHH!" Teriak Jaejoong panik.

Yunho yang mendengar itu terkejut.

Namja tampan itu segera berlari memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Jaejoong bergidik padanya.

"Yunnie Hyung! Kenapa kau masih saja jorok?! Letakkan pakaian dalammu di tempat pakaian kotor! Dan tutup toiletnya kalau kau selesai menggunakannya!" Pekik Jaejoong kesal.

Ish.

Yunho mencibir pada namja cantik itu dan segera mengambil celana dalamnya yang tergeletak indah di atas westafel.

Kemudian ia menutup penutup toilet menggunakan kakinya.

Lalu ia melemparkan celana dalamnya ke dalam ember pakaian kotor.

Jaejoong mendengus.

Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi seraya mengomel.

"Yunnie Hyung benar-benar menggelikan! Pantas saja tidak ada wanita yang mau padanya, sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah bisa menikah..Hiiii~~"

Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya mendengar omelan tersebut.

Ia memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menghela nafas panjang.

Jemarinya terulur menggenggam erat batu safir itu.

Alisnya bertaut menjadi satu.

"Bocah itu benar-benar cerewet, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana sosoknya ketika dewasa nanti"

Yunho memandang langit-langit kamarnya seraya membayangkan sosok Jaejoong ketika dewasa.

Memikirkan gerutuan cerewetnya yang bertambah parah saat itu.

Huh.

Namja tampan itu menggeleng pelan.

Ia menggeliat dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

Mengacuhkan batu safir yang ada pada kalungnya kini memancarkan sinar terang.

"Hngghh"

Yunho menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Ia meregangkan otot lengan dan lehernya seperti biasa.

Namja tampan itu menguap lebar dan berusaha membuka kedua mata musangnya.

Ah, ia harus segera mengantar Jaejoong ke sekolahnya anitji?

Namja cantik itu akan mengamuk kalau sampai ia telat mengantarnya.

TEP.

Ng?

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya merasakan lengannya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa asing.

Jemari Yunho perlahan bergerak, meraba apa yang telah disentuhnya.

Hmm, hmm, terasa seperti..

Dada pria dewasa?

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya dan terkejut seketika.

Mata musangnya melebar sempurna.

Nafasnya tercekat.

Tangannya bergetar.

Menatap tidak percaya sesosok pria cantik yang tampak masih terlelap pulas di sampingnya.

"OMO!" Pekik Yunho kaget.

Namja tampan itu sontak melompat bangun dari baringnya dan memperhatikan namja itu.

Eoh?

Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, kulitnya seputih susu, dan..bibir cherry itu..

Omo omo!

Jangan katakan kalau namja cantik ini adalah Kim Jaejoong?!

[ "Sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan bisa saja terjadi" ]

Apakah ini maksud perkataan wanita aneh itu?

Yunho mengira kalau wanita itu hanya membual padanya.

Ya Tuhan.

Omo omo.

Seingatnya semalam ia memang menggerutu dan menerka-nerka seperti apa sosok Jaejoong ketika ia dewasa nanti.

Tapi..

Yunho sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau bocah cerewet dan usil itu akan bermetamorfosis menjadi malaikat seperti ini!

"Hunngghh"

Yunho merasakan jakunnya naik turun melihat bibir ranum itu bergerak-gerak lucu.

Namja cantik itu melenguh seraya menggumam tidak jelas.

Menggemaskan sekali.

Beberapa detik kemudian kedua mata besar itu terbuka sempurna.

Mengerjap beberapa kali menyempurnakan pandangannya.

"Yunnie Hyung?" Panggil Jaejoong manja.

Aaawww!

Yunho ingin berteriak gemas sekarang!

Omooo~!

Ia menyukai rupa dewasa bocah cantik ini!

Sangat! Sangat suka!

"Yunnie Hyung?" Panggil Jaejoong lagi.

"Hyung di sini sayang, Hyung di sini" Sahut Yunho manis.

Ung?

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban yang tidak biasanya dari Yunho.

Namja cantik itu mengerjapkan matanya memandang Yunho yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Hum..Omo! Hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Joongie membesar?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget.

Menatap kedua tangannya dan meraba-raba tubuhnya.

Wajahnya terlihat horror.

Alisnya bertaut menjadi satu.

Namja cantik itu panik.

"Hei-hei! Hentikan itu!" Ujar Yunho seraya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Ta-Tapi Hyung, Joongie-"

"Ssshh, gwenchana, ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Jaejoongie"

"Kenapa bisa-"

"Hanya sementara, hanya sementara, setelah itu kau akan kembali seperti semula"

Eoh?

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir ranumnya.

Terlihat tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

Tentu saja ia penasaran bagaimana ia mendadak besar seperti ini.

"Hyung bertemu ibu peri semalam, dan ibu peri bilang, ia ingin mengubahmu menjadi dewasa agar kau tidak cerewet lagi seperti biasanya" Ujar Yunho setelah berpikir keras.

Mata musangnya menatap penuh harap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

Semoga namja cantik itu mempercayai ucapan konyolnya.

Kedua mata besar Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan.

"Jadi selama ini ibu peri menganggap Joongie berisik ya, Hyung?"

"Iya, makanya kau harus belajar untuk menahan semua ocehanmu, arasseo?"

"Hu-Huung"

"Yah, jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu"

"Yunnie Hyung..Apa menurut Hyung Jaejoongie cerewet?"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya.

Menatap Jaejoong yang menggigit bibir ranumnya gelisah.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh dan mengangguk pelan.

Membuat kedua mata Jaejoong tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Joongie janji tidak akan cerewet lagi Hyung..Hiks..Hueeeee"

Yunho terkejut.

Ia kewalahan saat Jaejoong menangis di hadapannya.

Namja tampan itu bingung harus bagaimana.

Ia memutuskan untuk memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan mengusapi punggung lebarnya.

Aigoo.

Walaupun berpenampilan dewasa tetap saja dalamnya masih anak-anak.

"Jja, Joongie, berhentilah menangis, kau tidak ingin mandi dengan sabun barumu hm?" Bujuk Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong meregangkan pelukan mereka.

Ia menatap Yunho.

"Ung..Joongie mau mandi sama Hyung" Gumamnya.

DEG.

Jantung Yunho mendadak berdebar kencang.

Membayangkan Jaejoong akan berada dalam satu bathtup yang sama dengannya.

Omo, wajahnya menghangat.

"KAJJA KAJJA!" Teriak Yunho semangat.

Namja tampan itu segera menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membantunya melepaskan piyama.

Mata musangnya bergerak-gerak mesum memperhatikan otot-otot halus yang terbentuk pada lengan dan perut Jaejoong.

Seksi sekali. Pikirnya.

Jaejoong melenguh seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yunho saat namja tampan itu melucuti celananya.

Yunho segera menyuruh namja cantik itu membilas tubuhnya dengan shower sementara ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri.

"Jja, Joongie, masuklah, Hyung sudah menuangkan sabunmu" Ujar Yunho yang sudah berada di dalam bathtup.

Namja cantik itu menoleh.

Ia mengangguk dan beranjak memasuki tempat itu.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya mencengkram pinggang Jaejoong agar bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Omo omo.

Pantatnya lembut sekali, pikir Yunho mesum.

Ia bisa mendengar Jaejoong meringis pelan.

"Waeyo Joongie?"

"Ung..Ada yang menusuk-nusuk pantat Joongie Hyung..Apposeo"

"Gwenchana, tidak akan melukaimu kok"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Ia menggumam tidak jelas.

"Hyung, Joongie mau nasi goreng"

"Ne, akan Hyung buatkan setelah ini, ambil puff itu, biar Hyung gosok punggungmu"

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh.

Ia bertekad akan menjadi anak baik agar ibu peri mengembalikannya kembali seperti semula.

Ia takut menjadi dewasa seperti ini.

Ummanya pasti akan sedih.

Dan juga, ia tidak akan bisa bersekolah kalau terus seperti ini.

"Hyung, Joongie mau es krim"

Yunho mengangguk.

Ia melompat dari sofa dan mengambil sekotak es krim dari kulkas.

Namja tampan itu berlari menyusul Jaejoong dan membuka kotak es krim tersebut setelah memberikan sendok kepada namja cantik itu.

Hm, sudah hampir seminggu namja cantik ini terjebak dalam tubuh dewasanya.

Yunho sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengembalikan Jaejoong kembali menjadi kecil.

Hell no.

Ia bisa mendapatkan hari-harinya kembali tenang tanpa teriakan melengking dari bocah kecil itu belakangan.

Jaejoong yang sekarang terlihat patuh dan manis.

"Hyung mau?"

Yunho menoleh.

Tertawa geli mendapatkan bibir ranum itu berlepotan es krim cokelat.

Tetap saja bocah.

Jaejoong merengut lucu mendapatkan tawa dari Yunho.

Ia baru saja akan membersihkan bibirnya dengan lengan baju, namun Yunho sudah lebih dulu menahannya dan menjilati bibirnya.

Jaejoong terkejut.

Tubuhnya menegang.

Kedua mata besarnya membulat sempurna.

Ia bisa melihat jelas Yunho yang kini memejamkan mata musangnya seraya menghisap dan beralih melumat bibirnya.

"U-Ungh"

Jaejoong melenguh.

Satu tangannya yang tidak memegang kotak es krim mencengkram erat kerah kaus Yunho.

Wajahnya menghangat.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Ia juga bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Yunho di wajahnya.

"Yu-Yunnie Hyungghmmph..mmckk…ckk…mmpp"

Jaejoong mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

Bibirnya yang terbuka saat ia mencoba memanggil Yunho menjadi akses masuk lidah namja tampan itu.

Namja tampan itu mulai meraih tengkuk Jaejoong, memeluknya dengan lengan seraya memperdalam ciumannya.

Melupakan bahwa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah sesosok bocah berusia 9 tahun.

Saliva keduanya yang tercampur menetes membasahi rahang Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu merasakan nafasnya hampir habis.

Ia menepuk pundak Yunho sedikit keras hingga menimbulkan suara kecapan yang kuat dari Yunho saat namja tampan itu akan menghentikan ciumannya.

"Ummhh…hhh..hhh..hhh"

Wajah keduanya merah padam.

Jaejoong mendongak memandang mata musang Yunho yang balas menatapnya.

Namja tampan itu merasakan tubuhnya bergejolak melihat bibir ranum yang tampak membengkak dan basah itu kini terbuka di sela saliva keduanya yang masih melekat pada rahangnya.

Yunho segera mengulurkan lengan bajunya membersihkan sisa bekas ciuman mereka barusan.

Ia tidak ingin tubuhnya bergerak diluar kendali nanti.

"Yunnie Hyung" Gumam Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho.

Mengacuhkan es krimnya yang mencair.

"Ne?"

"Yang tadi itu apa?"

Eoh?

Yunho menaikkan alisnya.

Menatap Jaejoong yang memandangnya polos.

Kedua matanya mengerjap-kerjap lucu.

Hmp, Yunho balas tersenyum.

"Yang tadi itu ungkapan sayang Hyung pada Joongie"

"Berarti Yunnie Hyung sayang Joongie?"

"Ne, tentu saja"

"Joongie pikir Hyung benci Joongie, soalnya Joongie kan cerewet"

"Kau memang cerewet, tapi Hyung suka"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

Hari sudah malam.

Menjelang dini hari.

Tapi Jaejoong masih terjaga dari tidurnya.

Namja cantik itu terus memperhatikan Yunho yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Jaejoongie, tidurlah, ini sudah malam"

Jaejoong tidak merespon.

Namja cantik itu hanya terdiam.

"Joongie, ada apa?"

"Hyung, kapan Joongie kembali kecil lagi?"

Hung?

Yunho membuka matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Menatap Jaejoong yang memelas padanya.

"Waeyo?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Joongie takut, Umma pasti akan membuang Joongie kalau Umma tahu..Otteyo?" Sahut Jaejoong pelan.

DEG.

Yunho terdiam.

Benar juga.

Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya?

Ummanya dan juga Umma Jaejoong pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada namja cantik ini.

Jaejoong juga sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah.

Namja tampan itu termenung tanpa sadar.

Mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang kini mengusap air matanya yang mengalir.

Jujur saja, ia masih anak-anak.

Tentu saja ia tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang seperti ini.

Jaejoong memang senang karenanya ia bisa berdampingan dengan Yunho.

Tapi tetap saja ia lebih suka tubuh kecilnya.

"Tidurlah, Hyung janji akan berbicara dengan ibu peri setelah ini" Ujar Yunho akhirnya.

Jaejoong mendengung.

Ia mengangguk dan beralih memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

Menyurukkan wajahnya pada leher namja tampan itu.

Kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sementara Yunho menghela nafasnya.

Namja tampan itu menggenggam erat bandul kalungnya.

Ia memejamkan mata seraya membayangkan sosok Jaejoong ketika ia pertama kali tiba di apertemen ini.

Setelah itu Yunho mengecup lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Dan malam itu, batu safir berwarna merah tersebut kembali menyala terang.

"HYUNG! HYUNG!"

"Hmmhh"

"YUNNIE HYUNG IREONA!"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

Mengerjap pelan seraya membuka kedua mata musangnya.

Aigoo.

Jaejoong benar-benar mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Aish.

"Hyungie~!"

Eoh?

Yunho terkejut ketika menatap sosok mungil Jaejoong yang duduk di atas perutnya.

Namja cantik itu tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih sudah membujuk ibu peri, Hyung~! Joongie janji akan jadi anak baik!" Jeritnya riang.

Heoh.

Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Ia mengusap rambut hitam namja cantik itu.

Jadi, Jaejoong sudah kembali huh?

Namja tampan itu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mulai berceloteh senang padanya.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai sosok aslinya.

Ah, padahal Yunho lebih suka Jaejoong dewasa.

"Yunnie Hyung"

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku"

"Mianhae"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan berdecak kemudian.

Namja cantik itu bertelungkup di atas tubuh Yunho.

Membuat Yunho refleks memeluk punggungnya agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Hyung suka Joongie yang mana?"

Eoh?

Yunho tertegun mendengarnya.

Ia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya serius.

Namja cantik itu menantikan jawaban dari bibirnya.

Lama Yunho terdiam.

Sampai kemudian ia terkekeh dan menepuk punggung namja cantik itu.

"Tentu saja Hyung suka Joongie yang seperti ini"

"Jeongmall?"

"Nee"

Jaejoong tertawa.

Ia menangkup pipi Yunho dan mencium bibir namja tampan itu.

Membuat Yunho terkejut karenanya.

"Hehehe, ungkapan sayang Joongie pada Hyung~" Cengir Jaejoong memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya.

Yunho kemudian menarik senyum manisya.

Aigoo, bocah ini.

Ia memang manis dan menggemaskan pada akhirnya.

Tapi tetap saja versi dewasa lebih menarik.

Ah~

Bukankah ia masih bisa menunggu sampai Jaejoong beranjak dewasa?

Kenapa harus susah?

Dan kalau pun ia merindukan sosok itu, ia masih bisa menggunakan kalungnya.

Kalung ajaibnya.

Rite?

**END.**

* * *

Muahahaha~

Endingnya gini gi, kekekek~

Giaaa~

This is your request :*

Thankyou udah percayain ide unik ini ke akuu~

Muahmuah~

Otte?

Joahe ania?

* * *

**DILARANG MEMPLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

hayuk main ke www . sweetzlovetvxq . wordpress . com ^^v

KLIK www . shellarizal . blogspot . com

* * *

FF ini dibuat Shella rizal sebagai hadiah ulang tahun buat gia. Hyaaa ... gia hanya merepost publish buat temen Ffnet. Selamat menikmati^^ Thank You Shella You're the best. This is beautiful gift for my brithday.


End file.
